Vigoorian Berserker
Vigoorian Berserkers '''are the Elite Knights of the Vigoorian Empire, serving the Vigoorian Emperor loyally. Their preferred weapon of choice is the Dabilahro, a giant sword that weighs at least 100 pounds. Berserkers normally make an entrance as a meteorite coming from the sky, they also have a berserker mode that they go into after a certain amount of hits they take. Along with the Ariochs, they are considered the most difficult normal enemies in the game. Appearance A large knight in white skeletal armor with horns, a reptilian tail and claws on both feet & hands, wielding a large Sword. They will turn black and red when going into Berserker Mode, while their sword will acquire a red glow. Abilities and Powers '''Meteorite Entrance: Knightmares generally enter battle by slamming into the ground from a sky in a meteorite form. Berserker Mode: When angered enough they will enter a Berserker mode, turning black and red, becoming even more deadly and relentless in their attacks. Counter Attack: They will counterattack any attack anyone throws at them, they are especially immune to Flying Swallows, the only way to beat this is to let them make the first move and Counter Attack or Intercept them or dodge and attack them when they are open. Swordmanship: Knightmares are experts at using their sword, they will use it with a lot more ease than Ryu, they can do a flaming dash, 2 hit flame dash, an impaling dash, and a 2 or 3 hit combo if given the chance. Fireball: They have fireball attacks they can be shot in volleys, keep a close range on them to prevent them from using this. Volcano Slam: This is like their Ultimate Technique with the Dabilahro, they will slam the ground a beam of flame will come upwards. Vigoorian Berserkers love to use this move after counterattacking a flying swallow, dangerous against those who like to spam flying swallows. History Ninja Gaiden: Originally they were a special enemy for Hurricane Pack 2, phase 5, this later became Eternal Legend in Mission Mode for Ninja Gaiden Black. They also appear in Ninja Gaiden Black/Sigma storymode on higher difficulties. Ninja Gaiden: Dragon Sword: They appear in the last few chapters, in the underworld. They are also one of the harder normal enemies in this game. Strategy *Using Ryu's agility and speed against them is very effective, by dodging their attacks, jumping on their heads etc., and strike right after their move when they are open to attacks. *Using Heavy Weapons (such as the Dabilahro or Unlabored Flawless) and performing the Forward + Strong Attack is extremely effective. Make sure to do it after they're open for attacks. You can also counter the attack for the same results. **An effective way to kill them is to block their first attack, roll away and counter with a Forward + Strong attack with a heavy weapon. Please NOTE that they have three main swing types, where each swing type is one hit followed by another hit. One swing type begins from side to side, a second swing type starts low and ends high, and a third swing that begins with an overhead high to low swing. For the first and second swing types, after Ryu blocks the initial hit (which breaks his guard) he should roll away then immediately perform the "Forward + Strong Attack" with a heavy weapon. However for the third swing type, after the berserker's initial hit breaks Ryu's guard, then Ryu rolls away, Ryu should NOT immediately do his "Forward + Strong Attack" but WAIT a small moment, as the Berserker will follow with a poke type attack that Ryu would get hit by unless he waits. As the poke attack finishes from this third swing type, then Ryu should do the "Forward + Strong Attack". **The lower the difficulty, the less likely they will perform the second attack after their first initial attack. **They have a fourth swing type that begins with a shoulder rush, then a side slash, but the initial shoulder rush can never break Ryu's guard. *If you have the Dark Dragon Blade equipped it will only take five "Forward + Strong" attacks to kill a berserker (regardless of whether you have sun armlet equipped, so equip moon armlet for more defense). After the first two hits with the Dark Dragon Blade the Berserker will enrage and change colors, roll away or you will get hit by the explosion and follow with another "Forward + Strong" attack for an easy third hit. Two more hits and they will be dead. *Counter Attacking works in some situations (however most of their moves are guard breaking), use the Intercept Technique if you have Hurricane Pack 2. *When they enrage and trasnform into their beserker mode, there will be a small exlosion that can hurt Ryu. Roll away if nearby. *Ultimate Techniques are also very effective if you can pull it off. **One useful strategy (which works only on Ninja Gaiden Black) is to flee from them and charge the Ultimate Technique while they're off screen (since they won't shoot fireballs). **Using Wind Path (jumping on their heads) and then charging the Ultimate Technique as soon landing is also useful, since they will be stunned for a few seconds. fighting a Vigoorian Bersker.]] *In Ninja Gaiden Black, a berserker who is off camera will not perform any attacks, which means they cannot perform any of their ranged attacks. Therefore it is wise to only keep one on camera if fighting more than one. However, in Ninja Gaiden Sigma, even if off screen a Berserker can still perform its "Fire Pit" exploding ground spell. *The Berserkers found in the story campaign mode usually cannot break Ryu's guard with the first hit of their attack combos, which allows Ryu to passively wait for their attack, block it (which will not break his guard) and then counter. The Berserkers encountered in some mission modes, such as the Eternal Legend mission mode, usually break Ryu's guard upon their first hit. *It is recommended to use the Lunar's counter in some of the fiend challenges during the story campaign of Ninja Gaiden Sigma. This is because there is a chance that if any Berserker is off screen that uses a "Fire Pit" exploding ground spell near Ryu, he will be invincible for the long animation of the Lunar's counter plus possibly move out of the way. Trivia *Their sword looks different from the Dabilahro used by Ryu. Gallery Enemy_Berserker_062.jpg|NG1: Berserker Category:Enemies Category:Fiends Category:Ninja Gaiden Enemies Category:Vigoorian characters Category:Deceased